<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Подфик - Вам сообщение by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336502">Подфик - Вам сообщение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021'>WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Gintama 2021 - Challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Attempt at Humor, Drama &amp; Romance, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Science Fiction, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Начитка фанфика <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302270">Вам сообщение</a>.<br/>Разрешение автора получено.</p>
<p>Взрыв, звёзды, сомнительный Стэнли Кубрик.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakamoto Tatsuma/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Gintama 2021 - Challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Gintama 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Подфик - Вам сообщение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302270">Вам сообщение</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomaT_FM/pseuds/TomaT_FM">TomaT_FM</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
<iframe></iframe><br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1iwihpj9I_qrMc1P3rIuKTyjiJeQ2pwkM?usp=sharing">Скачать и послушать еще раз подфик можно отсюда.</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>